Cerberus coup d'état
During the Reaper invasion between the Citadel Allied Forces and the Reapers, the human Citadel Councilor Donnel Udina staged a 'coup '''to seize control of the Citadel, arrest the Council and force them to grant him the emergency power necessary to order all Citadel forces to Earth. The coup ended when Commander John Shepard killed Udina after the discovery of his involvement with a Cerberus coup d'état. Summary Report as read: ''"Cerberus appeared to be boarding their soldiers onto the Citadel for several weeks, hiding amidst the constant flow of refugees. C-Sec reports made in the prior weeks suggest a sizeable increase in Cerberus made weaponry seized. Human agents in C-Sec gave Cerberus access and disabled automated defenses. The initial attack captured docking control, C-Sec headquarters, communications and automated defense control. Atlas mechs were deployed from the nearby freighter, the MSV Strontium Mule. '' ''Communications were severed, preventing the Citadel Fleet from intervening, the confusion and panic generated grave cover in the endeavor to eliminate the Council. C-Sec attempted to recover its headquarters, but were repeatedly repelled until marine units from Normandy Spectre Operations were deployed. Several Spectres began to fight back and were joined by elements of civilians and off-duty personnel. Special mention should be made to elcor Ambassador Calyn, who despite strict regulations, kept a shoulder-mounted automated cannon in his office and staged a spirited defense near the Krogan Monument, taking down at least 3 Atlas mechs single-handed. The quick action by Spectres Shepard and Williams, along with the intervention of a passing drell, led to the Council being saved. Condolences and thanks have been passed to Kahje and a recommendation of a posthumous medal awarding the Alliance's highest honor to non-humans: the Arcturus Cross. Once communications were re-established, reinforcements arrived from the Citadel Fleet and the Cerberus forces were eliminated quickly. Very few surrendered. Udina's office, computers and residence have been searched thoroughly by Alliance Intelligence Services (AIS). There is little written of how or why he defected to Cerberus. Many of the video records appear to have been tampered with. The thought that the Councilor may have been indoctrinated is troubling, but no evidence exists how or whether he received such indoctrination. The MSV Strontium Mule escaped amid the confusion through the mass relay network. We have so far been unable to locate it; the last known position was in the Eagle Nebula heading for the Terminus Systems." Aftermath Despite the potential negativity of a human separatist organization attempting a coup, the other Citadel races appear to believe that this was largely due to Reaper indoctrination. The grizzly exposure of the transformed Cerberus soldiers have left little doubt that the two are somehow connected. The sacrifices of the Alliance Fleet during the First Battle of the Citadel three years earlier and the elimination of Councilor Udina by Spectres Shepard and Williams has left little doubt that the Alliance remains a key ally. The asari media in particular has a very favorable opinion towards Commander Shepard and Councilor Tevos is gaining popularity by making known her long-term support and guidance of the Spectre. Whilst the politics are shallow, the Asari Republics have offered a sizeable scientific, economic and military support. Matriarch Lydiana, commander of the Destiny Ascension and Admiral of the Citadel Fleet, has been widely criticized for the slowness of the Citadel Fleet's response and is trying to regain public favor by suggesting that a large portion of the fleet be offered to assist the Alliance. The salarian Councilor Valern is also extremely well-disposed towards humanity and has persuaded Dalatrass Linron to increase assistance, including the Salarian Third Fleet. Appearances in other media Video Games * Mass Effect 3 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Events